MapleStory High School
by BluJaze
Summary: A new Highschool life begins for these students, they live their life to the fullest together in good ways and in bad ways. I do not own MapleStory or any Starry Sky related items.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Story Begins!

**Hey readers! I'm Blu, and this is pretty much my first fanfic ever. Just keep in mind that you should imagine this as an actual anime looking story with actual sized people, not Chibi or Pixelated characters haha. Anyway I hope you enjoy this first Chapter! I'll be posting the next one soon.**

 **I do not own MapleStory or any Starry Sky related items.**

"Hey Ryu, get up…I SAID GET UP!"

A long black haired girl with a red hair band to keep her bangs out of the way started to jump on the taller figure below her.

"Ow! Alright, Alright!"

A very light pink haired boy with a prince cut slowly sat up and rubbed his eye. Who is this boy? Well to make things simple, that's me, Ryuzaki Yuchimia, Age 16. That…"Innocent" girl there was my sister Ayumi Yuchimia.

"Hey, breakfast is ready. Can you quiet it down a bit, Ayumi? You're too loud." Said a bright orange bed hair boy.

Oh, and that's my little brother Kisumi Yuchimia. Ayumi and Kisumi are really supposed to be twins. But they wanted to change their hair colour after…our parents past away. I'm the only one who could protect them now. Our other relatives are in different countries so it's hard to have them take care of us.

"Haha, yeah, lay the tone down a bit. And we're coming," and with that I got out of bed, told Ayumi to leave, and changed into my school uniform (Let's just imagine this as a Starry Sky uniform.) Most people button up their school uniform jackets, but I leave mine open. I got a black tie and put it around my neck, until I remembered…I still can't tie a tie. Ugh, it's the first day of school and I still can't do something simple!

I went downstairs to see food ready on the table, with Ayumi and Kisumi sitting in chairs.

"Hey Ayumi can you help me again?" I asked with a nervous smile while scratching my head.

Ayumi energetically hopped out of her chair and went towards me then did her work. After she finished I went to sit down and look at the food Kisumi prepared. It was a cheese omelette with vegetables at the side, however the omelette gave out a magnificent scent.

"You're getting pretty good at this Kisumi. Where'd you get the recipe for this?" I asked with my usual everyday smile.

"Mostly from you. I also got some from the internet, you can find almost anything on there."

"Haha true."

After we had finished our breakfast I walked Kisumi and Ayumi to their elementary school. Every time I walked them to their school, I would be amazed how much they would grow each day. I mean, their already in 5th Grade, it had been 3 years ever since our parents had passed away and they're still happy as ever!

"Alright kiddos, here we are! I'll come pick you up later."

They both gave me hugs and ran energetically through their school gate. I smiled and did a small wave repeatedly watching them as they leave.

"Well, time for ME to go to school now."

After 10 minutes of walking, I finally reached my highschool. There was a whole crowd of students rushing through the gate. As it died down a bit I also entered. I looked around the school yard I saw a lot of…well, rather fancy and expensive looking decorations. A fountain, flowers, everything. As I was walking I saw a curly-ish blonde haired girl trying to reach for something at a tree. I walked over to see if I could help.

"A-almost…got…it…!" She said on her tip toes with her arm reaching up.

It turned out it was a handkerchief she was after.

"Here, let me help you." I grabbed the handkerchief from the branch it was chilling at and held it out for her to take with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" She took the handkerchief from my hand and smiled back. "So are you a freshmen too?"

"Yep, but I'm 16, I got held back a year because my parents put me into school a year late. So I'm actually supposed to be a 2nd Year."

"I see! I like your hair by the way." She complimented.

"Really? That's a first. People made fun of me for having pink hair so yeah…"

"It looks nice on you!"

"Aha thanks, anyway I should go, it's almost time for the ceremony."

I then said goodbye to her and left to the school auditorium. As I finally entered the school building I saw everyone in groups, talking, greeting, laughing. It kinda made me feel left out, but it didn't get to me as much. Suddenly, I heard a guy yell "Watch out!" I turned to my right and saw a soccer ball coming right at my face, however I swiftly caught the ball with a surprised face. Lowering the ball, I saw two boys running towards me and one other boy walking instead. One was wearing a hat but his hair colour was orange like Kisumi, one was blonde with a rather cool haircut carrying a kendo stick, and the other was black haired with headphones.

"Hey sorry about that bro! Would you mind passing that to me?" The orange haired boy asked with a large smile.

I put the ball down to the ground and passed it to the black haired instead with the posture every professional soccer player does.

The blonde looked surprised and the guy I passed it to lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Hey you're pretty good bro! Are you a 1st year like us?" The orange haired asked while getting the ball.

"Well I'm actually supposed to be a 2nd year but I'm I was signed into school a year late."

"Oh so I guess you're our Senpai then! What's your name?"

"Ryuzaki." I said with another smile.

"Cool name! I'm Hawkeye, the blonde muscle head is Mihile, and the loner over there is Eckhart."

Hawkeye? That's a pretty unusual name.

"HEY!" Mihile and Eckhart yelled out.

I lightly laughed at their reaction.

"Attention students, please head over to the auditorium as the ceremony is almost starting." A female voice from the speakers announced.

"Welp time for us to go. Hey you wanna sit with us? We have like 3 other chicks to sit with too." Hawkeye asked.

 _Oh…I see, he's that kind of guy, the player type. I can already tell since he used that term "Chick." Well, to be honest I think those kind of people are the most fun to hang out with._

"Yeah sure! That would be great."

After a few minutes we had already been seated there were still a lot of chattering though, suddenly I saw three girls approaching.

 _Are they the girls Hawkeye was talking about?_

"Hey guys." A green haired girl said with her left hand up.

"Hiya!" A red hair.

There was another girl behind the two, wait, it was the girl from before!

"Hello." She bowed.

"Cygnus, we already told you that you don't have to act so formal in front of us," Mihile curved his eyebrows upwards and gave an awkward smile at her.

"Sorry, it's just that I get too used to it."

"Yeah I guess it's hard to be the next heir to the Shinsoo Company eh?" The green haired said.

Shinsoo Company…? Wait a second.

"Wait, the Shinsoo Company is the second most richest company in the country right?"

"That's right! Soon, Cygnus'll run the company!" Hawkeye answered with a thumbs up.

Wow…can I get this shocked expression off my face now?

"Anywho, let me introduce you to the hotties. The green haired girl Is Irena, the red haired girl is Oz *cough cough cough* AKA Geek-"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Oz interrupted.

"And this guy is Ryuzaki, he's actually pretty good at soccer based on what I saw so far," Mihile finished as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ryuzaki huh? You look like a pretty decent guy for a pink hair," Irena put her hands on her hips.

"That's what thought!" Oz yelled out.

I rubbed my neck with an awkward smile.

"Alright students take your seats!" a lady on the stage ordered.

Cygnus hurried in front of Oz and sat beside me. I suddenly saw Oz smirk at her and whisper something in her ear which made Cygnus redden a bit. I felt some sudden heat and raging aura from Mihile, it started to feel like fire. At the edge of my eye I could see him glaring at Oz. What's going on…?

Soon after, the ceremony had been wrapped up.

"Maaann! That Principal is hot! What's her name again? Rhinne? Sweeet." Hawkeye purred.

"She's 30, keep dreaming." Irena said with a smirk, "Anyways what do you guys have first period?"

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Science and after that was History.

"I have Math with Mr. Arkarium," Eckhart read what was on his schedule.

"Same here," The others said.

"Oh well I have Science with Mr…G-Grendel?" I stuttered.

"Aw man we're separated?" Oz exclaimed.

"Well I have language for third period do you guys have it?" I asked trying to cheer Oz up.

"Oh yeah we do." Mihile said looking at Oz who was lightening up her expression.

"Well I'll see you guys in third then." I waved and smiled.

I stood in front of the door. A bit nervous…alright maybe a lot. My first class of the day, I can do this! I put my hand on the handle and slowly opened it. I saw a sight that was…really unexpected. I had that "shocked anime expression face."

The desks were knocked over chairs upside down with some students hiding behind them. There was a white hair and blonde grabbing each other's ties and about to punch each other with other students fighting in a ball of dust around them. Where was the teacher anyway?

There was another pair of students fighting over a desk, instead they threw it to their left which was where I was at the entrance.

"Watch out!" Warned a male.

I crossed my arms in front of my face to protect myself. I waited for a few seconds and there was nothing. I opened my eyes and saw a guy holding the desk, he had long black hair.

"You alright?" He asked looking at me.

"Y-yeah thanks."

I lowered my arms from my face until I soon realized I lowered it too soon. A chair was suddenly launched at me.

*BAM*

I fell to the ground and my eyes started to close slowly.

A little later

I opened my eyes and saw a girl in front of my face, in surprise I quickly sat up and accidentally hit her head in result.

"Ow!" We both said.

"S-sorry!" We said in unison again.

"Ah so you're awake." An old voice came out.

I looked at the direction the voice came from. It was a man with a white long beard, he was kind of bald.

"I'm Mr. Grendel, I apologize for the wounds you received. I promise the…ANIMALS who started this will be dealt accordingly."

I looked to the students behind him and they gave a small wave to me. I gave a small wave back but not with a smile, just a confused expression.

"H-How long was I out?"

"Only for about 10 minutes," the same guy who had blocked the desk replied, "Hi, I'm EunWol."

"Well since you little trouble makers started this why don't you introduce yourselves?" Grendel suggested looking at a few students.

The students were about to refuse but Grendel gave them a huge glare, they jumped a bit and obeyed.

"I-I'm Luminous, nice to meet you. I'm s-sorry for what happened," he stuttered.

"Hello, and I'm, yours truly, Phantom," he bowed.

"I'm Mercedes, I mean Aran and I kind of threw the chair at you accidentally, so I guess WE'RE kind of at fault too," Mercedes, the girl who I had bonked my head with, signaled a tanned and white long pony-tailed girl hiding behind a desk. She was rather tall.

"Huh? Oh OH! I'm Aran and I'm deeply sorry about that."

"I also, kind of started it. I asked a SIMPLE question which started the fight. My name is Freud." A brown haired boy bowed too.

"It's really alright don't worry about it," I gave them a smile.

After 1st period I went to my 2nd period which was History. Man this is a weird first day of school so far…as I was walking I felt a thud on my chest. I looked down and saw a whitish yellow haired girl, I found her glaring at her.

I rushed to help her up but she slapped my hand away, I gave her a shocked impression.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." She coldly said.

And with that she left. I looked worryingly at her as she walked away. Did I do something wrong? I gave out a large sigh.

"Oh hey Ryuzaki!" Another voice came.

"Hm? Oh hey Cygnus," I walked up to her.

"What happened to your head?" Cygnus asked with worry.

"Oh uh, haha it's a long story, Phantom and Luminous got into a fight and started to crash the classroom, it's no big deal," I smiled trying to lower her concern.

"At least get it bandaged, luckily for you I have one extra Band-Aid!" Cygnus said while pulling it out.

She tiptoed to my head and placed the white Band-Aid on my forehead, her face was rather close to mine.

"Thanks, Cygnus." I smiled at her.

It was 3rd Period and I realized I was in the same class as the people who almost destroyed me. The desks in this classroom were arranged in pairs, I sat with Phantom in the middle row. Mercedes with Freud behind us and Luminous with Aran in front. I had also noticed that Eunwol was beside me on the right row.

"Hey, I never got your name. I already told you mine, it would be only fair if you did the same too." Phantom smirked.

"It's Ryuzaki, it was nice… "Meeting" you." I smirked back.

"Alright Ryu, wait Ryuzaki Yuchimia?"

I nodded in response. And did he just say Ryu?

"I heard a lot of girls talking about you, but mostly boys. Some people saw you with Cygnus, the girl every foolish guy has been trying to date. But you didn't really come to her, she came to you. You have some skills, Ryu. Wanna tell me your secret?" he elbowed my arm lightly begging for me to answer.

 _People were talking about me? Wait since when? It's only 2nd period how could so much happen in that short period of time? And it's only been the first day of school how could boys already be trying to get her? Were most of them in the same middle school as her?_

"W-Wait I didn't know they wer-"

"No need to say anymore Ryu my boy! I can see the embarrassing shine in your eyes."

 _I actually never felt any embarrassment today so far._

Aran turned around as she was sitting infront of us. "Never knew you were such a player, Ryu! Was that Band-Aid from Cygnus? Eh? Eh?"

"N-No. I mean y-yes. I mean…"

Mercedes and Freud who was sitting behind us were chuckling.

"Don't mind Aran and Phantom, they're known for teasing a lot of people." Freud smiled at me.

"Alright class, we have another student joining us today, as she is _late_ ," Mrs. Athena our teacher rolled her eyes.

I looked at the door and widened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unusual First Day

It was that girl I bumped into earlier, who supposedly seemed like she hated me already. She was standing in front of the classroom with a cold intimidating look. Mrs. Athena seemed to be annoyed by it.

"Well since you're late, why don't you introduce yourself, after you're done go sit beside EunWol, the guy with long hair," she ordered.

EunWol twitched his eye while the girl glared.

"I'm Orchid, daughter of the owner of The Black Heaven Company."

Great, this girl hates me and she's the daughter of someone who owns the fifth richest company in the country, AND she's gonna be sitting near me.

She walked to her desk and gave a death stare at EunWol, he did the same. A few seconds later she sat down and looked out the window. I lifted an eyebrow and twitched my eye at her coldness.

"What's with that poop face?" Aran whispered.

"N-Nothing," I said softly still staring at Orchid.

~~AFTER CLASS~~

Phantom yawned and stretched as we were walking, "Man who knew L.A could be so boring?"

"You kept saying that every class in elementary till now," Mercedes rolled her eyes.

While we were walking I saw Cygnus and the others walking towards us, I was about to wave until…

"Oh great, here they come," Aran glared madly at them.

Suddenly we were 3 metres away from them and both groups stopped walking.

I looked confusingly at both gangs not knowing what to do.

"Hey Phantom, still stealing people's stuff like a rude bastard?" Mihile scoffed.

"At least I don't try to look tough by bringing a wooden stick to school," Phantom smirked.

"I sure hope your arching skills have increased at least a bit, it's not really fun if I'm a rival with a weakling," Mercedes said in a sassy tone.

"Using a crossbow shows no effort you just shoot things by pulling a dumb trigger, why don't you do some actual effort?" Irene laughed.

Hawkeye looked at me in shock, "Hey! Ryu, why are you with _them_?"

"Oh because they also have L.A for third and we were just walking together the-"

"Hey wuddup with that band aid on your head?" Oz asked.

"Um it's a long story, a chair was thrown at me when I was in class with them an-"

"A CHAIR?" Oz yelled out.

"See? This is why you don't hang out with these people, they're crazy, come on let's go, you don't need them," Hawkeye grabbed my arm and began dragging me away until Freud gripped Hawkeye's risk to stop him.

"Sorry, but can't let you do that, you see, he's already part of our gang."

"Well we met him first," Eckhart calmly said.

I could see Luminous glaring at Eckhart and he returned the look back.

I gently shook Hawkeye and Freud off of me coming up with a great idea! …I hope.

"I just realized that I needed to check something, I'll be right back!" And with that, I ran away from the two groups that were about to start a war.

I ran and ran until I was on the roof and quickly shut the door. I immediately fell to the ground panting hard. Man…what was their deal anyway? It felt like a world war just happened, thank god I was out of it.

"Can I help you?" A cold voice came.

I looked up and saw Orchid almost glaring at me as I jumped.

"Sorry, I'll leave." I stood up and turned the door knob.

"I never said that you couldn't stay here."

I slowly turned my head to the girl who was sighing.

"Look, let's just start over. I'm Orchid."

"Ryuzaki."

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pissed when you bumped into me earlier. That's just how I usually look. No one really wanted to be my friend so I don't know what it's like to be nice."

"And why are you suddenly telling me this?"

She paused for a second. "I don't know…"

I scratched my head looking the other way. I can't help but feel bad for her though, I kind of relate to her though. In elementary I didn't have any friends.

"Well, would you mind if I could be your friend?"

Orchid looked at me surprisingly and nodded slowly.

"I don't know what to do once you're friends with someone." Orchid looked away.

"Well you should learn something about the person, like start off with something simple like…what's your favorite color and why?"

"Purple. And I don't know, maybe because of my eye color."

"Oh well mine is orange, because it reminds me of something warm."

She stared blankly into my eyes.

"You know you have the same eye color as your favorite color."

"Yeah, I know, that also might be another reason too. Anyway we should head to class."

Orchid nodded and got up and walked with me to our next class.

~5 minutes later~

I opened the door for Orchid until I saw another unusual…scene. Orchid and I had given out another shocked anime expression, except her mouth was closed.

I had slapped my palm onto my face watching Phantom trying to strangle Mihile with his arm, Irena and Mercedes arguing, Oz trying to slam a desk onto Aran's face who was blocking it with a chair, Luminous physically fighting with Eckhart, and Hawkeye holding onto Freud's tie yelling.

Other students were huddled in corners of the room frightened.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I sighed.

Suddenly a student in a light blue ponytail gently pushed me aside.

"QUIET!" The student yelled out.

The whole commotion had stopped immediately.

"What did I tell you guys about fighting in classrooms when teachers are absent?"

"Neinheart is everything alright?" A girl with blonde straight bangs walked in.

"Yes Aria, everything's perfectly fine. Right?" Neinheart asked as he glared at the 10 culprits of the scene who nodded immediately.

Now that you think about it…the girl that just walked in kind of…looks like Cygnus a bit. I looked at Orchid who was now glaring at her.

I scratched my head and sighed once again. And in a blink of an eye I saw Phantom in front of Aria with a rose in his hands.

"My deepest apologies, princess. I did not mean to cause such a scene. Please accept this gift, my lady." He slowly moved the rose closer to Aria.

Is he flirting or trying to get out of trouble? Maybe both? Oh boy, today's a win.

I looked at Mihile who was getting more hotter, he quickly got up and ran up to Phantom punching him in his left cheek.

"Quit flirting for once!"

Phantom punched Mihile back. "An eye for an eye, my friend."

Mihile quickly grabbed Phantom pulling them both into a ball of dust fighting.

Neinheart groaned in frustration and pointed at me. "You, come help me pull them away."

"Oh okay, sure."

After 5 minutes of trying to break them apart we actually managed to split them away like play-doh.

"Hey Ryu let me go! Let me at him!" Phantom furiously yelled as I refrained him from breaking free.

"H-Hey just calm down alright?" I awkwardly smiled as he kept attempting to leave.

"Wait until all of you guys have meeting with Rhinne, you'll be suspended for a long time," Neinheart warned.

"Hey let them go," A male voice came.

It was EunWol with his arms crossed. "I should've taken responsibility to spare them this last chance and it won't happen again."

Neinheart paused for a minute or two. "Fine, whatever, if you had called me sooner I would've gotten a substitute for your class. But it's too late anyway." Neinheart left still upset.

"Oh I should go too." Aria said looking at her watch. Before she left she bowed to EunWol and then me.

Everyone started to get up calmly cleaning the classroom.

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with us?" Hawkeye lightly punched my arm.

I looked at the other group for approval and they shrugged.

"Sure."

~On the roof~

"Man this first day of school sucks…" Hawkeye yawned with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah no kidding," Irena agreed.

"Hey Ryu, what do you have for lunch?"

"Oh just this," I opened my blue boxed lunch.

Oz looked at it in awe, "Wow! Did you make this? Eggs, sausages, rice, everything!

I nodded, "My little brother makes me lunch sometimes if I'm really tired."

"Man you're lucky, all we have are bread." Hawkeye said.

"I can make you guys lunch if you want." I offered.

"Really?!" They all said except Eckhart who was listening to music.

"Y-Yeah."

"Thanks Ryu, you're helping us a lot." Irena bowed.

I smiled at the group. Until there was something I realized.

"Um, I don't think I have enough containers for everyone."

"Oh that's alright, after school we can go to the convenient store and get some." Mihile answered, "We can bring Cygnus and Neinheart along too."

Neinheart…that guy is pretty scary. Considering how everyone just stopped after he yelled out one word. Especially Hawkeye, he just immediately stopped after Neinheart yelled out one word. Speaking of which, I just remembered to ask something.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I ask why you hate Phantom and the others?"

Mihile looked at Eckhart and nodded. Before Eckhart could say anything he sighed.

"Well…" he started.


	3. Chapter 3 - Our Purpose

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the inactivity, I've been really stressed with my test schedules, but now I'm on Winter break and finally brought back a new chapter! I hope you will enjoy and try to make the next chapter longer than this one. Oh and one more thing, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!**

It all started in middle school…

"Hey Eckhart," Cygnus spoke.

"Hm?"

"Did you even hear what I said? We're gonna be late for class! Come on!"

Cygnus grabbed my risk and started running into the school building, she was going so fast that I had to hold onto my headphones to prevent it from slipping off my neck.

As soon as we got into the classroom, Hawkeye was glaring at me with his arms crossed. He came up to me and started slightly punching me with the side of his fist.

"Waaaah! Baka Baka! Why wouldn't you let ME be with Cygnus for a bit?!" Hawkeye whined.

"Baka?" I tilted my head.

"It means idiot, idiot."

"Whatever."

Cygnus laughs a bit and runs to Irena and Oz who were bickering about fantasy powers or characters. I don't know something about mages being better than archers or something like that.

Mihile walked up to us, "Hey do you guys know where Neinheart is?"

"No, why?" I replied.

"I lost my kendo stick…" Mihile rubbed his head.

"Ha! You want me to get you a pixy stick instead? Hahaha!" Hawkeye teased.

Mihile and I had the urge to punch him in the gut, and so we did. Sometimes I would ignore his immatureness but you know what? Screw it.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"For being stupid," we both said coldly.

Hawkeye looked like he was in a lot of pain, I didn't punch him that hard…Mihile probably did.

"Waaaah! Freud, Mihile and Eckhart are being mean to me!" Hawkeye ran up to the brown haired boy who was talking with Phantom and Luminous.

 _What a child…_

Hawkeye went up behind Freud and placed his head on his right shoulder. Freud had patted Hawkeye's head with an awkward smile.

In front the two was Phantom who was waving at us, Mihile waved back while I looked at Luminous as he looked back. That was just our way of greeting each other, since we don't show our emotions as much.

I turned around as I heard the door opening. EunWol and Neinheart had entered the room and sat down at their desks, in a flash, girls had been scattered all around them. Neinheart had a bigger percentage of girls around him though.

I gave out a small sigh and went to go in the hallways.

"Where're you going?" Mihile asked.

"Outside, it's annoying in here."

Before I left I heard one of the girls say, "Eckhart can be such a jerk, but he's _reaaaally_ hot."

I rolled my eyes and closed the door to muffle a little bit of the noise in there.

"Why can't there be a day when it's actually quiet…?"

~A LITTLE LATER~

I felt a slight shake on my shoulder and lifted my head from my desk.

"Hey, wake up, it's already lunch," Irena said.

I rubbed my eyes while fully sitting up.

"You're more tired than usual today, you alright?"

"Yeah, just nothing to do."

It was weird though, earlier I wanted to do nothing, but now I wanted to do something. It was strange…but then again, life is strange.

I got up to tuck in my chair and left with Irena to the school's rooftop, it was actually quite nice to have a roof in our school, I used to wonder why they never had rooftops on elementary schools when I was younger, now I know.

As soon as we got up to the roof, I walked to Luminous to sit with him.

"Where's your lunch?" He asked while opening his white container.

"I'm not hungry," I laid back once again.

"By the way, not an important question, but how do you and Oz get along so well anyway? I mean you don't ever get hungry yet she does…on bizarre levels…" Luminous blankly looked at Oz and Aran using their chopsticks to fight over one piece of meat.

"Our hunger doesn't make the glue between us, it's…" At that moment I felt pale, I never thought about how we all get along or what our purpose is. I didn't know a lot about friendships either. "I don't know…" I sat up.

"Well it's not that big of a deal," Luminous had put some rice in his mouth using his chopsticks.

I suddenly saw Phantom stand up, "Hey everyone I have come up with a great idea! You know how you all have been getting really bored lately?"

"Yeah bored of hearing you talk," Mercedes bluntly said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Ugh. Anyway how about we all do a prank on those street gangs? That has to sound good to you guys?"

"That's sounds kind of…I don't know, dangerous?" EunWol frowned.

"Don't worry if we actually get into a fight we have Eckhart, Aran, and me!"

"Yeah you couldn't protect a fly if you tried," Mercedes once again scoffed.

Typical Mercedes…always knowing what to say.

"Are you gonna include Cygnus in this?" Mihile asked.

"Well yeah, but don't worry, she's gonna do a really really REALLY tiny part."

Mihile paused for a second thinking. "Fine."

"I'm also fine with it if Cygnus is safe," I said.

Now there's just one more thing Phantom needs to do. Something that really needs a lot of convincing.

"I wonder if Neinheart will be okay with it…?" I smirked.

"Ha! With my convincing skills I'll be sure to get him to say-"

~AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM~

"No." Neinheart continued reading his book.

"No! Please!" Hawkeye and Phantom pleaded on their knees with their hands together.

"I am absolutely not taking the risks of Cygnus getting hurt."

"But we'll have EunWol, Irena, Eckhart, and Mihile guarding her! If we ask her actual guards they'll say no!" Hawkeye reasoned.

Neinheart sighed and loudly closed his book which made Hawkeye stand straight.

"Why can't you guys do something productive?" Neinheart started.

I couldn't help but agree with that question, I mean, we could be reading, practicing sports, and doing much more. I can't believe I actually agreed to this.

"I mean what is there to do? Other than insulting Phantom and Hawkeye?" Aran smiled proudly like she actually made a point.

Neinheart looked as if he was about to say something, but sighed.

"There will be some conditions," he started.

"Yes!" Phantom and Hawkeye fist pumped.

"First of all, we keep the distance between those street imbeciles and Cygnus to a minimum, how about the distance of Hawkeye's restraining order with his mother?"

"Not cool man, not cool."

This should be interesting, although I'm not entirely sure of Cygnus's safety. But with four people guarding her, everything should be alright.

~At Midnight~

Luminous and I were on a building roof top, we saw a group of seven people walk by, yes, those people are the street gang Phantom wanted to prank.

Well, guess that's my cue. I turned to signal Luminous, he nodded and grabbed a bucket of…bird poop. Ugh, Phantom what kind of plan is this?

As they were about to walk on the giant X painted on the side walk, Luminous and I quickly dumped the bucket and watched…what was inside…ugh…fall.

And in a split second, most of them had started slipping and landing on the liquid. This was when I started to wonder, how in the heck did Phantom get all the bird crap?

One of the boys down there looked up and glared at us, "You're going to pay for that kid!" They all started to run into the building. And three seconds later, I heard they're screams and thuds and a splat.

Luminous and I walked down the stairs and saw them covered in red goo with bruises on their faces.

"Haha, alright now that was funny," Oz chuckled.

"Yep, now beat it," Phantom said still laughing.

They scrambled up to their feet and started to run. As they were running I couldn't help but notice that there were six of them at the moment, but we saw seven…unless…oh no.

"Where's Cygnus?" I suddenly asked anxiously.

Phantom and Aran widened their eyes, especially Neinheart.

Shit!

We started to run up the stairs, Irena had kicked the door down, as soon as we got up, we saw a man holding a knife near Cygnus's neck.

"You punks messed with the wrong people," the man smirked.

Cygnus was whimpering, I took one step, but he held the knife closer.

"Don't you dare move, or I'll kill this bitch right now," the man glared, "So if you want me to release her, I want all of you to hand over all the money you have and strip."

Mercedes had given him a disgusted look.

"Come on don't look at me like that, babe." The man chuckled.

I clenched my fist until blood was coming out of it, this bastard…

Suddenly I saw a tall figure rise behind him, he turned around and screamed.

PAM!

The man had dropped the knife and fell, Cygnus had started to run into Irena and Oz's arms crying.

"Everyone alright?" Freud asked wiping the blood off his fist.

Unfortunately everyone was silent, this…feeling. Seeing Cygnus cry is…messed up. I glared at Phantom, and he looked back at me. I walked up to him and punched him hard in the face making him fall to the ground.

"If you make Cygnus cry again, I will kill you," I threatened.

Luminous was standing by the door way looking as if he were worried. I pushed him harshly and walked away, Mihile, Hawkeye, Neinheart, Cygnus, Irena and Oz followed.

Phantom was responsible for this incident, if he wasn't so careless, Cygnus wouldn't have been in danger, same goes for Aran, I don't ever want to see Cygnus cry _again_.

I had finally realized something. The glue between us wasn't hunger, it was our purpose, and that purpose was to protect Cygnus, we are her knights. The others however did not care about anything about the protection of Cygnus, so from now on they're my enemy…Luminous is my enemy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sporty Situation

**HELLO! I AM SO SORRY FOR VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE. EXAMS ARE OVER AND I AM FREE AS A BIRD! New Chapter so enjoy :)**

* * *

I was thinking about what Eckhart had told me, about Cygnus's incident. I kept thinking while spinning a volleyball in my right hand sitting in bed. I know it was kind of Phantom's fault and based on what I know about him, he probably felt really bad about it. I sighed and threw my volleyball at the wall lightly.

"Hey Ryu! Dinner's ready!" A voice that came from downstairs.

"Coming Ayumi!" I replied.

I got out of bed and put my volleyball on my desk. I turned to the mirror beside my desk and stared blankly into my reflection.

"Man, first day and I already know this much," I rubbed my head.

I headed downstairs so I could eat with Kisumi and Ayumi.

* * *

~DOWNSTAIRS ~

"Thanks for the meal Kisumi," I smiled at him.

"Your welcome!" He happily replied.

I grabbed my spoon and started to take a sip of the soup he made.

"So how was your first day of school?" I asked breaking the silence hoping that the details were better than my first day.

"It was fun, we got to play tag for gym and we met very nice kids," Ayumi replied. They both never had friends in their other grades, which had reminded me what it was like in elementary for me, they could only depend on each other. I'm glad they finally made some friends. But maybe I should keep note of their "friends", who knows, maybe they aren't real friends at all. I just don't want to see them hurt anymore.

"Oh and who are they?"

"Velderoth, Kyle, and Tear," Kisumi said. "So how was your first day of school Ryu? I want to know what it's like being in High School!" Ayumi asked desperately almost falling off of the chair.

"Well uh…" I stuttered thinking about the things that had happened today, the fights, my forehead which quickly recovered, the war between Phantom and Mihile. I probably shouldn't intimidate them with the details. "It was pretty fun."

"I bet tomorrow will be even more fun then huh?"

I paused for a second and only one thing had passed my mind…I am so gonna die tomorrow.

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY~

I walked to school carrying my backpack, being pretty exhausted from doing homework last night. Suddenly, I heard someone running, wait no…people running from a distance. Turning around, I saw Hawkeye running from…Eckhart and Mihile?

"You're dead Hawkeye!" Mihile threatened. I could see his Kendo stick covered in pink and purple sparkles with unicorn wall wrappings, I always knew that his stick was important to him but to think he would be mad over something like that.

"You better come back here so I can tear your organs out," Eckhart said with a very vicious glare, now I wonder why Eckhart is mad, he's usually really calm most of the times. Insults maybe? Nah, I don't think words can make Eckhart mad, unless they were about Cygnus.

"Help me!" Hawkeye yelled with his arms in the air, "Oh! Ryu! Help me!"

It had been a long night and I was NOT in the mood for this. I held up my leg to where Hawkeye was running to me, he was running so fast that his stomach directly got stabbed by my foot. Hawkeye had fallen to the ground hugging his wounded area.

"Listen up you assholes, I've been up till 3:00 in the god damn morning which is why I'm a bit displeased about being bothered with all this noise, so I'd like it if you guys would just shut up for now," I said with a cold glare.

Mihile and Hawkeye immediately froze while Eckhart just stood there with a shocked expression. And with that I started to walk away and they followed along very silently.

"I guess Ryuzaki isn't much of a morning person…" I could hear Hawkeye whisper to the two.

~AT SCHOOL ~

"Oh look we're here!" I smiled at them.

They suddenly gave me a what the hell look and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What the…you were all grumpy and angry like 10 minutes ago! Now you're here being all Mr. Sun shine?!" Hawkeye angrily questioned. I couldn't tell if he just saw a ghost and got traumatized OR saw a girl and even got more traumatized. "Alright, for once I'm gonna have to agree with Hawkeye, what the hell?" Mihile yelled out.

"Um what?" I asked and looking at them as if they were crazy.

"He has no memory of it?!" Eckhart and Mihile said in shock. I don't know what's got into them all of a sudden, did they get mugged on the way here without me noticing?

"Uh are we missing something?" A female voice asked.

I turned around and saw Irena, Oz, and Cygnus.

Hawkeye started running away from the group, "Wahhh! Ryu is scary!"

I gave out a questioned look…what did I do?

"What's up with Hawkeye today?" Oz asked.

"Well—" Eckhart started.

"H-Hey! Volleyball try outs are this week! And soccer try outs are next month! Whose joining?" Mihile suddenly asked cutting off Eckhart.

That's right, yesterday on the way out of school I saw a flier about volleyball try outs, I should join.

"I'm probably gonna join both," Irena replied.

"Same," Eckhart said.

"I'm gonna join volleyball, but not soccer," I rubbed my neck.

"What? But you're great at soccer, we even saw your passes," Mihile asked. My father had always said I had a gift for soccer although I wasn't fond of the sport that much, I remember I had played a match against another school but we lost. I thought if I kept losing, my father had would be too disappointed in me. So I just stopped.

"Well it was the sport my parents wanted me to be specialized in, plus passes is all I can do."

Mihile looked at me in disappointment.

"Well if that's the case you wanna head to the gym nearby and practice volleyball after school?"

"Sure, I didn't know there was even a gym near here."

 _RIIIIINNNNGGGG_

"Oh class is starting I'll see you guys later. Oh and one more thing, I have your lunches in my backpack," I grabbed all the containers and handed them to everyone. "And you can eat Hawkeye's lunch if he doesn't stop whining."

"Sweeet!" Irena fist pumped.

I zipped up my bag and started to run to class but before I did Cygnus suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Huh?"

"Oh, t-thank you for the lunch," Cygnus stuttered.

I smiled, "Anytime."

Her grip loosened and I resumed running to class.

* * *

~3 MINUTES LATER~

Ever since the last incident, I've been really cautious about going to class now. I don't want to get another injury again. I opened the door just a bit, enough to not get hit with a desk. I peeked through and it was rather quiet although I heard some people talking. As soon as I felt safe I opened the door fully and sighed in relief.

"Watch out!" A female voice yelled out.

I turned to my right and saw a table being thrown at me…again. It had directly hit my face and I hadn't budged from my place as it did. After a second the table fell down. I felt myself fuming with anger and rage. Busy night, noise, and now this. Everyone in the room had grown silent, except for these two idiots…one was white haired the other was blonde, Luminous and Phantom. They started whispering and blaming each other for whose fault it is.

"Um…Phantom…Luminous, Ryu's pupils looks like they're turning red…like…evil red." I heard Mercedes say.

"Idiots…" I saw Orchid staring like the scene was a TV show.

They started to immediately stare at me. I took one step towards them and they started to hug each other in fright.

~10 MINUTES LATER~

"So why wasn't the teacher here?" I asked happily.

"He had a meeting to go to, said the substitute teacher would be here but he didn't come. And to be honest, he was stupid for leaving the class alone with those two idiots." Orchid replied. I couldn't help but agree with her.

I turned around and saw Phantom and Luminous sitting with their face on the desk.

Mercedes turned around in her desk, "Come on he didn't even physically hurt you…maybe psychologically…and verbally and-"

"Mercedes I think they get it," Aran said covering Mercedes's mouth.

"I never knew…" Luminous started.

"That he was so scary." Phantom finished.

I didn't know what I did to them but I can tell it was bad, I've kept this from everyone except my parents but whenever I let my anger out I lose my memory of it afterwards. My parents took me to the doctors but they couldn't find out what was wrong with me. They said it could also result into a more serious memory loss in the future. I never told Ayumi and Kisumi this because I thought they would get too worried.

 _RIIIIINNNNGGGG_

"Welp! Another dumb class with these two," Freud stood up and stretched.

"Shut up book worm," Phantom scoffed.

"Hey don't tell me to shut up when you're the one who got in this mess," Freud smirked at him. Phantom could only roll his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, and we saw a man in a tuxedo with glasses. I saw his shocked expression the second he entered the room. "What the hell?! Who did this to the classroom! I'll be fired as my substituting job for letting this happen! Tell me who did this now!" He demanded.

Everyone's heads turned towards Luminous and Phantom who were sitting next to each other. And my question is...who the ever loving god decided it was a good idea to let them sit next to each other?

"You two! Detention for two weeks," He shouted.

"Y-Yes sir…" they looked down in shame.

I stood up and continued to go to our next class along with the others, but honestly, class is the least of my worries today I'm just looking forward to going to the gym with the guys.

* * *

~AFTER SCHOOL~

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a bit orange. I've been waiting for 30 minutes for the guys, I swear if it was a Hawkeye excuse…welp speak of the devil. I saw them walking towards me and I stood up from the wall I was leaning on.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, someone thought it was a good idea to pull a prank on one of the teachers." Mihile sighed.

"Hey, admit it, that was pretty hysterical!" Hawkeye laughed.

"Yeah we didn't laugh because we didn't want to get detention like you did," Mihile rolled his eyes.

"Well let's just go," I suggested a bit irritated.

We had an irritating walk to the gym, why? Because Hawkeye wouldn't shut up about how cute or hot the girls at school were. It soon ended as we arrived, we then got changed into our sports clothes, Mihile and Hawkeye wore white tank tops with black shorts, Eckhart and I wore white short sleeves and black shorts.

"It's pretty empty in here…I thought there would be more people in the gym at this time but guess not," Mihile observed.

"Here I'll start tossing to you guys while you spike, pass me a ball," Eckhart insisted.

"Oh yeah! That's right you're a setter," Hawkeye said patting Eckhart on the back.

Eckhart tossed a ball in the air and Mihile jumped and pointed his left arm to the ball with his right arm thrown back, he then threw his right arm and hand directly at it. Hawkeye and I watched as the ball landed on the ground which made a very loud smack sound on the other side of the court.

"Hehe nice job bro! But let's see if you can beat my powerful skills!" Hawkeye put his hands on his hips with pride.

Eckhart then again tosses the ball, Hawkeye then jumped with the same posture Mihile had, he threw his arm at the ball…except…the ball dropped instead.

Mihile and I had started laughing, while Hawkeye embarrassedly glared at us. I actually thought he had some skill inside of him.

"Alright Ryu, you're turn," Eckhart signaled me. I nodded at went up.

Eckhart threw the ball into the air once again, I took a deep breath, ran up and jumped in the same posture Hawkeye and Mihile did. I threw my hand against it, however it hit the left side of my palm causing the ball to shoot towards the other court's left side.

 _Dammit…_

"You have some great strength based on how loud the ball sounded when it hit the ground, your accuracy is weak though," Eckhart said rubbing his neck sighing.

We heard the gym door suddenly open. We all turned our heads and saw two guys with backpacks that looked like they were from a sports company.

One of the boys were rather tall, he had a side swept spikish undercut hairstyle. The top of his hair was green while the sides were black. The other looked like he was the same height as me, he had a black side part hairstyle with his bangs dyed purple.

"Yo, can you guys get out? This is our gym." The purple haired asked rudely.

"What'd you say?" Hawkeye said looking like he was about to get into a fight which he might.

"I said, get out," he repeated but with a more threatening tone.

"Who do you think you are asking random people to leave when this gym isn't officially owned by you guys?" Mihile asked.

"Who do you think YOU are? Speaking to the volleyball Vice Captain and Captain of Maple High," he scoffed.

At that moment we froze, those two were the captains of the volleyball team?

"Hey wait I saw you guys in one of my classes today, you're first years though," I asked.

"We both had older brothers, they were both successful and wanted to hand their leadership to their siblings since they were graduating, and the principal agreed on the terms they wanted," the boy smirked.

"Hey wait, I heard of these guys before," Eckhart started.

"Who are they then?" Mihile asked.

"Vice Captain, Aiden Will, specialized in being a wing spiker like his brother. Then there's the Captain, Kim NamJook, came from Korea and was the ace and captain of his previous volleyball teams."

"You sure know your stuff, you planning on joining our team?" NamJook asked. We all nodded. "Well you guys are gonna need some work, come back when you improve alright?" He smirked.

"Like hell we will! We're fine right now and we'll prove it!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Well then, you guys up for a 2v4 then?" He asked setting down his bag.

"Definitely, and whoever loses can't ever come back to this gym ever again!" Hawkeye declared. I grabbed his shoulder, "Hawkeye that's kind of asking too much."

"I'm up for it." Mihile said rolling back his shoulders making a cracking noise.

Are they really gonna take this risk of never coming back to this gym? I mean there are other gyms but that's not the point. Are they insane or what? If they are really asking for a 2v4 they're probably really confident about winning. Eckhart please tell me you're not gon-

"I'll grab the ball then," he said walking to the basket.

Screw me…

* * *

~2 MINUTES LATER~

"Alright you guys know the rules, you can only get contact with the ball three times, but since this is a 2v4 match, we get to hit it three times too. And three is all we need. And I guess I'll be a setter for this match," NamJook once again smirked.

Eckhart took a deep breath, he threw the ball in the air, jumped and hit it with great force. "A jump serve huh? Impressive," Aiden smiled. He put his hands together and the ball hit his forearm causing it to once again fly in the air. NamJook hurried to the spot where the ball was gonna land, he hit the bottom of the ball with both of his palms and it once again lightly jumped into the air. I saw Aiden then jump and hit the ball making it shoot towards the floor almost hitting Hawkeye's head.

All of us looked had looked at the ball with a shocked expression. I felt Hawkeye fuming with rage.

"Dammit, one more time!"

"Why don't you do your serve again emo kid, I want to see how good you are," asked.

Eckhart gave out an annoyed look, then did a jump serve again, the two did the same process again, Aiden again jumped to hit it and once his hand made contact with the ball I know I had to do something.

I ran as fast as I could to make a pass but instead, I jumped and dived across the floor towards the ball and landed my hand on the floor in which the ball was about to land. The ball then jumped and Eckhart ran and tossed it to Hawkeye who was about to hit it.

"Not this time!" He shouted. Hawkeye hit the ball so hard that the landing sound was as loud as a rooster.

This time NamJook and Aiden were the ones with a shocked expression.

As we played and played our scores kept evening up to the point where the match scores were 24-24.

NamJook took a deep breath, "I got this." He once again did a jump serve and I went to receive it. The ball then went to Eckhart's direction he tossed it to where Eckhart was gonna hit this time. And once Hawkeye did, we suddenly saw NamJook jump in front of Hawkeye's view with his arms up in the air. The ball had hit his arm and it fell, but I dived across the floor and saved it. Eckhart then tossed it to Hawkeye, in which NamJook jumped again, but he missed the ball…wait no, he didn't miss the ball! Well he did, but beside Hawkeye was Mihile who was surprisingly in the air, then spiked the ball into the ground.

It was silent for a second but we all cheered, even Eckhart.

"Alright we lost, I admit it, you guys have some skills. Good game," NamJook held out his hand. For a second Hawkeye flinched for a moment, but he shook two hands with his.

"Bro you too, and we're laying off the punishment," Hawkeye proudly smiled.


End file.
